Cartas
by Dark Fantasy Kami
Summary: Serie de cartas que reciben los personajes de Junjou Romantica.
1. Cartas a Hiro-san

**Hola a todos n_n! He vuelto con una nueva historia recién sacada de mi cabezota =3=. Sí, tardo demasiado en escribir de nuevo, pero es que soy una completa floja, además que entré a clases de nuevo y en época de exámenes. Bueno, dejaré de platicar sobre mí y empezaré con la historia, pero antes unas pequeñas aclaraciones. Esta historia es una serie de cartas a los personajes del anime, por lo que sólo se verá lo que dice la carta y la reacción del personaje al terminar de leerla. No sé, se me ocurrió y me encantó la idea. Bien, esta serie de cartas es a los personajes de Junjou, también subí de Sekaiichi por si prefieren leerla también :).**

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, sólo la idea del fic.**

* * *

Cartas a...Hiro-san

_Hiro-san, he estado muy lejos de ti desde hace meses y me siento muy triste. No puedo explicarlo, te necesito Hiro-san, necesito verte, estar a tu lado. Siempre te he amado desde aquella primera vez que te vi, estabas tan inocente y frágil, tus lágrimas caían al suelo mientras que yo sólo pude observar sin poder ayudarte. Desde ese día juré que iba a tenerte, que iba a protegerte de todos y serías mi Hiro-san, sólo mío y así fue._

_No quiero incomodarte pero es difícil callarlo, necesito decirte lo que siento dentro de mi corazón, no quiero compartirte con nadie y lo sabes. Me molesta la idea de que estés solo con ese profesor amigo tuyo, pero también tengo en claro que tú jamás me traicionarías. _

_Me costó estar en tu corazón, esa es la razón por la cual a veces soy muy posesivo. También te considero mío porque lo eres, a pesar de que me golpees y te niegues yo sé que me amas._

_Hiro-san, la distancia me está matando, pensé que podría resistirlo pero me es imposible, siempre estás en mi mente y corazón. Cada suceso, cada momento me hace pensar en ti, es la razón por la cual terminaré todo esto de una vez. Mañana mismo iré a donde estás. Ya terminé lo que tenía planeado y ahora iré por ti, sólo por ti mi amado Hiro-san._

_Eres mi única razón para continuar, para pensar en mi futuro, en mi carrera, para demostrarte que puedo estar a tu altura y sé que lograré mis objetivos si estoy a tu lado._

_Hiro-san te extraño, quiero verte, necesito verte._

_Te amo, no lo olvides nunca._

_Kusama Nowaki._

* * *

El castaño dejó la carta a un costado de la cama. Ese papel era una de las tantas cartas que le había escrito Nowaki en su viaje al extranjero y por raras razones, Kamijou había leído todos los mensajes menos el que acababa de terminar hace unos momentos.

Con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, sonrió mirando el pequeño y blanco sobre.

—Yo también te amo Nowaki— Susurró parándose de la cama para después dirigirse a la sala, donde su novio miraba papeles de su trabajo. Iba directo al sofá donde Kusama se situaba, pues él era el único al que había amado con locura, él único que nunca lo lastimó, el único que le brindó la calidez suficiente con un sólo roce de manos.

* * *

**En fin, esta fue la carta que Hiroki recibió n_n, espero que les haya gustado el primer "capítulo" si es que se puede llamar así =·=. **

**Les recuerdo que tengo ask:**

** /KawaiiCandyPonPon**

**Y también nueva página de facebook:**

** pages/Dark-Fantasy-Kami/212827265570468**

**Un dark kiss Hasta el próximo cap :D**


	2. Cartas a Nowaki

**Jo, Hola de nuevo, aquí nuevo cap! Espero que les guste y les recuerdo que también tengo versión de Sekaiichi. **

* * *

Cartas a Nowaki.

_Nowaki, hoy decidí levantarme temprano y preparar el desayuno. Sé que nunca lo hago, pero como dormiste muy tarde por culpa mía y quiero que duermas un rato más._

_Si estás leyendo esta carta es porque ya me fui a trabajar, estaré en la universidad hasta las 19:00 y después tengo que ir a resolver unos pendientes._

_Nowaki...tengo que decirte algo, no sé como hago esto si no tengo la costumbre y sé que cuando regrese a casa no podré verte a la cara por la vergüenza, así que ni se te ocurra recordar esto y mucho menos recordarme a mí , porque si lo haces ya verás si vuelves a moverte para contarlo._

_Nowaki, también decidí escribirte estar carta porque...pues quería decirte lo mucho que te agradezco de haberme hecho creer el el amor de nuevo, ya que cuando no te conocía, estaba en un profundo mar de depresión. El amar a alguien que nunca me correspondió me hizo morir en vida, estar destrozado. Pero todo cambió cuando llegaste ese día, tomaste mi mano y me llevaste contigo. Desde ese día sentí por primera vez la calidez de unas manos. Nunca había sentido eso y como fue la primera vez, me llené de miedo. No sabía como reaccionar ante ti. _

_Nowaki, eres todo lo que necesito, porque eres una gran persona con un gran corazón y por eso te amo. Si para conocerte tuve que pasar por todo lo que pasé, básicamente no me arrepiento de nada._

_Te amo Nowaki._

_Posdata: Al regresar a casa no me hagas recordar esta carta y no menciones nada._

_Kamijou Hiroki (Tu Hiro-san)_

* * *

El joven de cabellos azulados reía, sí, eso es lo que hacía. Su amor le había escrito una dulce y hermosa carta. Guardó muy bien el papel y suspiró.

—Creo que moriré de felicidad, Hiro-san—Susurró mientras se levantaba para comenzar su día, y que mejor que iniciarlo con una carta de su gran amor.

* * *

**No pues ya. A Hiroki lo hice bien dulce xD. Esto siempre lo quise hacer y ahora lo logré!. Wow, espero que les guste y les recuerdo algo. No es porque me salga de la personalidad de los personajes, pero al escribir una carta dejamos salir nuestro ser interior y es por eso que los ukes tsunderes se ven más dulces.**

**Un dark kiss, nos leemos.**


	3. Cartas a Miyagi Yō

**Hola, vuelvo con otra carta más, ya que amo escribir y pues aquí está, espero que les guste. Por cierto, aquí se cambia de pareja, así que eres libre de seguir leyendo o de dejar el fic si ya no te gustan las demás parejas, pero yo amo todas.**

* * *

Cartas a Miyagi Yō.

_Muy buenos días, profesor, espero que se encuentre bien y pueda leer esta carta sin ninguna prisa, pues abordo un tema muy delicado y es mejor que lea con atención. Verá, decidí escribirle esta carta ya que tengo un asunto que hablar con usted. Espero y no se enfade, envío esto de buena manera, no para incomodarlo o iniciar un debate interminable._

_Pues todo empezó hace unas semanas, cuando yo resolvía asuntos en la universidad. Vi a mi hijo entrar y fue algo sorprendente, pues no me saludó, es más, tampoco notó mi presencia. Corrió a prisas y se metió al cubículo que usted comparte con el profesor Kamijou. Como padre que soy, deberá comprender que me preocupo por Shinobu, más porque él es algo, pues, no sabría decírselo, algo especial e incluso llega a ser muy extraño. Para mi buena suerte, la puerta estaba entreabierta, mi acción fue mala al espiarlo, pero como se lo comenté hace un rato, me preocupo por mi hijo. En fin, los encontré besándose. No pude creerlo, después de tal escena no tuve más, lo acepté._

_Justo ayer platiqué con Shinobu, y me dijo que ya llevaban poco más de un año, y aunque no lo crea, me da gusto, porque así sé que no está jugando con mi hijo y se lo puedo confiar, y por otra parte, Shinobu encontró con quien compartir su tiempo sin necesidad de fastidiar, como le dije, mi hijo es difícil y ahora que está a su lado me siento tranquilo de que no cometerá algún acto que dañe su integridad._

_Espero que duren mucho, les deseo lo mejor, ojalá algún día de estos me conceda platicar con usted sobre este tema. La familia Takatsuki lo vuelve a recibir con los brazos abiertos._

_Atte: Director Takatsuki._

* * *

_El moreno dejó la carta en el escritorio. Salió tranquilamente de su cubículo mientras encendía un cigarrillo._

_—Esto tengo que celebrarlo con MI Shinobu-chin— Dijo dando énfasis a la palabra posesiva._

_El profesor siguió su camino, ya nada lo iba a detener, el miedo y las inseguridades que antes tenía, todas se habían ido gracias a esa carta. Ahora entendía que debía cuidar más que nunca a Shinobu, pues ya lo habían aprobado y debía demostrar que era digno del hijo del decano._

* * *

**Joo...ya acabó, espero que les guste mucho. Un dark kiss.**


	4. Cartas a Shinobu-Chin

**Hola de nuevo! Otra vez aquí, continuando el fic pendiente, ahora con la carta a Shinobu! Ya pronto acabará el fic u.u, faltan dos capítulos y eso me entristece ;n;, pero empezaré con uno de Vocaloid muy original que seguramente les va a gustar (okno) En fin aquí el siguiente capítulo, léanlo. Estoy cambiando un poco mi manera de escribir, porque ahora cada de mis textos vienen más maduros, yo que sé, el próximo fic viene con Lime xD. Espero que les guste y aquí empieza el nuevo cap.**

* * *

Cartas a Shinobu-chin.

_Shinobu-chin, mi hermoso niño, decidí dejarte esta carta en la mesita auxiliar para que cuando despiertes puedas leerla y entiendas el por qué te dejé dormido y no te desperté._

_Shinobu, ayer tuvimos un encuentro nocturno, y como sé que después no puedes ni sentarte, quise dejarte descansar sin ninguna preocupación. Descuida, te reporté como enfermo en la universidad, así que no hay de que preocuparse, al menos de que tengas otro asunto, que es imposible porque mi Shinobu sólo tiene ojos en la escuela y en mí. También tengo que decirte que te amo, ya sé que ayer te lo dije repetidas veces pero no puedo evitarlo, eres demasiado para mí. Para que no te molestes, cancelé mi salida a beber con el profesor Kamijou y su amigo Usami. Quiero pasar el resto del día contigo, regresaré temprano y no te vayas a parar por cocinar el repollo frito de todos los días, hoy yo cocino._

_Desde hace días que no salimos a una cita y quiero compensarte, así que cuando te recuperes de la cadera, iremos a donde tú desees. Shinobu, no vayas a pensar que enloquecí por escribirte todas estas cosas, es que quiero empezar a estar más contigo. Eres muy joven como para quedarte sedentario y aburrido mirando el televisor. Tal vez yo ya sea viejo, pero aún tengo fuerzas por ti, para hacerte feliz, Shinobu-chin, te amo, no lo olvides nunca. Cada día que mejoras el repollo, tu madurez, tus ganas de seguir, eso simplemente me enamora cada día más. Te amo, mi lindo Shinobu._

_Miyagi Yō._

* * *

El adorable rubio estaba completamente sonrojado. Las sábanas blancas que pobremente lo cubrían, habían descubierto su cuerpo, pues aunque adolorido se levantó de la cama porque sus caderas le incomodaban, quería estar listo para su amante, se recuperaría lo más pronto posible porque él amaba demasiado a Miyagi y debía siempre estar a su lado.

* * *

**OuO. Me quedó algo dulce, es que me encanta el Miyagi tierno que pocas veces podemos notar uwu. Espero que les guste, un dark kiss, nos leemos.**


End file.
